


Midnight Rendezvous

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [41]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dryad Jack, M/M, Prince Rhys, Sleep Sex, Some rando tries to rape Rhys, Vague mentions of attempted rape, jack saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys sneaks out of the castle every chance he gets to see Jack.





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Rhys returned to the forest every chance he got. It was always too long that he was forced away, but tonight, he was able to sneak away from the castle and into the woods he was forbidden from going to. They always felt the prince was much too fragile to be out and about on his own.

Rhys sneered at this. Little did the king know that he frequently left the castle. How else was he going to see the dryad that watched over the forest? Their first encounter had been of pure fear from Rhys as he’d fled his kingdom after a prince from another kingdom had tried to force himself on Rhys. He’d been naked and beat as he’d literally ran into Jack’s arms.

“Woah, there princess,” he’d said, catching hold of Rhys.

“No! Get away!” Rhys had yelled.

“Hey, shh, you’re going to alert them where you are. I’m trying to help you here, sugar. Come here.” He led Rhys around a tree, his large, wooden like body stretching over Rhys.

The horrid prince ran by, eyes angry and searching. Rhys held his breath, cowering into Jack and willing the prince not to see him.

“Rhys! You little slut! You can’t tease me all night and then take it back!” He moved deeper into the woods.

When the man’s footsteps were gone, Jack held Rhys’ chin. “Stay here.” The creature walked away then, disappearing in the same direction as the man had. Rhys did not leave his spot, but he did curl into the ground and hide his head into his knees and shake.

He did not hear Jack return, did not know he was crouching next to him until a fur coat was being draped over him. Rhys jumped.

“It’s just me. That asshole will never bother you again.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “Who are you? I know you’re a dryad.”

“Name’s Jack,” he said with a lopsided grin.

“You… You killed him.”

“Course I did,” Jack frowned. “He deserved to die.”

Rhys had spent the night with Jack, walking through the forest barefoot and naked, but wrapped in Jack’s fur coat. Jack introduced him to the forest and showed Rhys is favorite spots. By the time the sun was starting to crest over the earth, Rhys knew he would be back to visit.

* * *

It was never clear when the dryad would return, but Rhys never minded, even if he fell asleep, he knew Jack would wake him in time to return to the castle.

When Jack did arrive, he found the prince asleep in the bed of furs Jack had made for him. He grinned at the young thing. He hadn’t had a companion for centuries and this was by far his favorite. He knelt over Rhys, kissing him gently. When the human did not stir, Jack knew he’d taken too long to return, Rhys was in a heavy sleep.

“Well, sweetheart, guess I’ll just need to wake you up gently, huh?” he whispered. He carefully slid Rhys’ pants down his legs, pulling them off entirely. Jack kissed up his thighs, grinning at this trusted intimacy. He had watched Rhys in the gardens, staring out at the forest as he gently weeded the dirt. He would always get into trouble, but the prince always came back to dig his hands into the earth and care for the flowers and bushes.

Jack had wanted to know him and had found himself keeping an eye on the prince. He was glad he hadn’t strayed that night of the ball. He wouldn’t have made it in time to help Rhys and to get to know him and earn a trust far greater than any other he’d known.

He spread Rhys’ legs open, easing into him and rolling his hips gently. His knotted cock brushed Rhys’ insides and made him stir instantly. Jack grinned and kissed Rhys’ neck, loving how the prince sighed into him, legs widening automatically.

“That’s it, honey,” Jack whispered.

Rhys’ eyes slid open, blearily seeing Jack. He smiled and relaxed further, feeling Jack’s cock, crooked and knobbed like a tree branch sink into him. He was too tired to wish he was awake to enjoy it further, eyes too heavy to stay open.

Jack took Rhys’ cock in his hand and massaged it, coaxing small noises from his sleeping partner. He could hear Rhys getting pulled from his sleepy state and back to the world. Jack rolled into Rhys harder, bringing the noises louder and more coherent.

Slowly, Rhys began to move, flicking his head from side to side, and then his hands began to roam over Jack, feeling the leather-like skin and muscle. His eyes opened again, tired slits that refused to open all the way.

Jack kissed Rhys on the lips. “C’mon sweetheart, gotta wake up.”

“Mmm,” Rhys murmured.

Jack lifted Rhys’ legs over his shoulders, gripping his thighs and slammed into him. Rhys grew loud instantly, the rest of his sleep falling away. His back arched, hands gripping the furs around them. Jack grinned, kissing Rhys’ long legs. He pounded into Rhys, drawing them both over the edge.

He kissed over Rhys, who smiled. “Guess it’s time to get up?”

Jack slipped from Rhys and pulled him close. “Unfortunately.” He kissed over Rhys’ neck. “You looked so damn tasty asleep, though.”

“Mmm,” Rhys sighed, smiling and snuggled into Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
